


Lobotomy Corporation: A flower's death

by Konan720



Series: Lobotomy Corp Collection [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konan720/pseuds/Konan720
Summary: I lost a favorite employee of my in this game, It sparked a story. So I wrote it in memory of that character about how she died. might make a small series of these one-shot stories about more progress or just shenanigans.
Series: Lobotomy Corp Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969369
Kudos: 2





	Lobotomy Corporation: A flower's death

**Lobotomy Corporation: A flower's death**

It was about that time when the unknown breached the halls with bloody chaos. Carnival music and horrific laughter seemed to echo off the walls as two turned their heads and hurried down the hall.

"Manager, it's that... that flesh thing." Mary, the small captain of the Training team said "it's heading towards the Information Department!"

With haste, the manager named Sabrina, made an order to the entire group to relocate to the Safety department. She then turned to Mary "that thing does heavy damage to my armor, but I have to go ahead, I-"

"Go Manager, I'll meet up!" The green-haired girl said, already making her way with the heavy Fourth Match Flame.

With incredible speed, thanks to working with Funeral of the Dead Butterflies, the Manager found herself in Information. She also saw the rear end of the monstrosity that was currently chasing down her friends.

Lilly, Knox, Mao, and the newbie Walson scrambled down the hall, their armor and weapons still not as good as Sabrina's or as Piper's, though it didn't stop Knox from shooting down the hall to buy a little time. It did nothing, as expected; Knox clenched down on the match given by the Scorched Girl in anger.

The group busted into Safety Department, startling Larmarcus and Sergey, the newbie Mimi was currently working with the Singing Machine.

"Whoah! Lilly, what's happening?" Lamarcus shouted grabbing hold of his friend's shoulders as she panted, struggling to get her breath back.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Mao yelled, holding up One Sin's weapon and switching the match in her mouth to the other side.

All six turned their head to shooting and loud banging at the door, eventually, the fleshy monster busted the doors open and charged at the group. The majority of the group were melee consisted of Lamarcus, Lilly, Mao, Walson while Knox and Sergey open fired.

They all were doing their best, buying time for the heavy hitters to arrive, and as fast as their Manager and friend were, it didn't help that a few of them weren't at their best.

Sabrina intercepted Mimi and told her not to go into the Safety department, following orders, Mimi ran for the Control department. Just before the manager can even step foot in the room before her, a loud roar echoed off every wall scaring off and terrifying everyone.

"Everyone, get out of that room now!" Sabrina called out in desperation "get going!" Mary had finally caught up, charging into the room without fear, the Manager shortly after. She was relieved to see everyone else had made it out.

"Hey, you freak!" Mary shouted, grabbing the thing's attention "eat cannon fire!" The Fourth Match Flame flared to life and fired single heavy shots, knocking it back just a little, but not exactly hurting it much.

Sabrina twirled her duel weapon and fired with speed equals to her own movement. She was doing a little more damage them Mary, but the monster was still strong.

The dodged and rolled out of the way, but sustained injuries from faster attacks. Just when it seemed the Manager and Mary were about to get taken out, the Information Team came back in. Not healed fully, but enough to swoop in and give the two some breathing space.

Mao leads the charge with a protesting Team leader, Lamarcus, and Knox following after and fired a few shots off. The two females and male bashed away at the mangled heads, while Mary stood back up to fire another shot.

The bloody mess of flesh turned around and ignored Mary, and aimed for Mao. Regretting her choice using a melee weapon hit her in the face as the open maw reached out for her.

However, in a blink of an eye, she has shoved away.

"Mao, Run!" Lilly yelled as Mao fell backward to stare at a horrific sight.

The team captain, Lilly, everyone's kind and caring friend was in the mouth of the monster. She didn't even attempt to struggle, Lilly knew this was it.

With a smile, Lilly's final words were...

"I'm happy I got to meet you all."

The team captain's bones were crushed and grounded into a paste as the monster devoured her.

"Lilly!" Everyone yelled, some in fear, some in rage.

"That carny fucker ate Lilly!" Knox roared, shooting as fast as his useless weapon could.

Sabrina knew Lilly wasn't coming back, the world would have stopped and reset already if that were the case. No, Lilly died like a hero, she saved Mao's life and replaced it with herself.

"Mary, get running." Mary turned around to look at the Manager, her face was unreadable. She watched Sabrina fired at the monster's face, successfully grabbing its attention.

Mary and the Manager hulled down the bloody hallway, the monster charging after them. Sabrina was way ahead while Mary basically had the thing breathing down her neck, The training team captain was just barely out of reach.

When they reached back to the Training department the healing factor kicked in for a moment just before the monster smashed its way through.

With the two's last effort, the monster fell.

The Manager fell her knees as Mary huffed and placed her weapon down. Blood flowed out from the mass of flesh as readings of smaller jester-like monsters popped out in almost every hallway.

At least they were easier than most.

"It's over," Mary said, placing a hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Not until every last clown is dead." She lowly growled.

* * *

The group of friends that were down a number huddled around inside one of the many recreational rooms, the day was up for some but never for the manager. She took this free moment to morn the loss of their dear friend.

With a drink in hand, the all cheered Lilly's name somberly. Some folks got promoted that night and some gained information.

It hurt, losing another friend, but after Everett and Ryn, she knew what it would be like later down the line. The manager knew she was going to lose more friends.

"Manager..." a knock a the door made everyone's head turn to Piper, team leader of Central Command, walked in "Sorry for what happened today, but I know this might help you..."

She held an article of clothing, a new armor set, Piper looked at her with eyes that always seemed angry, but she cared about people. "Der Freischütz had given enough energy to allow us to make this." The captain has it to her, it was the "only far since you let me wear Funeral's armor to get as far as I could."

Sabrina reached out and looked at the set. With a nod towards Piper, she thanked her.

"I'll put this on immediately." The manager said.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a favorite employee of my in this game, It sparked a story. So I wrote it in memory of that character about how she died. might make a small series of these one-shot stories about more progress or just shenanigans.


End file.
